Kajuden Saidai
This is a character made by DSK-Clover. Everything related to his story is mostly his ideas with the exceptions of canon characters. Kajuden Saidai '(過充電 最大 ''Saidai Kajuuden) also known as 'The 100% Hero: Power Bank '(100％ヒーロー：パワーバンク Hyaku Paasentoo Hiiroo: Pawaabankku), is a student in U.A Highschool., 28 years after Izuku Midoriya graduated from U.A., in Class 1-B, training to be a Pro Hero. Appearance Kajuden has yellow hair that goes both directions, it is in a spiky style and one side is longer, nearly covering his left eye. He has green eyes. To follow his favorite Pro Hero, he dyed part of his hair into a lightning bolt. His school uniform is worn the same like his classmates except the fact that his jeans are usually rolled up. His Hero Costume consists of a white shirt and blank jacket with '100%' at the back. Two katanas behind him and two wristbands on each wrists. He has black jeans with kneepads and black shoes with iron soles. His casual clothes consists of a black vest with a white shirt, blue jeans and white sports shoes, he's always seen with bubble gum. Personality Kajuden is more of a serious person, taking his school work seriously along with training. He is also the type to joke around, whenever he isn't serious, he seems to be playing pranks and telling terrible jokes to his classmates much to their dismay. He takes Hero Training seriously and has even created his own supermoves before he entered U.A. History Kajuden was a normal kid with a strong quirk and everything about him was normal. When he was 10, he witnessed a villain attack which Pro Hero, Chargebolt intervened, saving the day. This got Kajuden to like the Pro Hero and even wanted to be like him, dyeing part of his hair into a lightning bolt. However, when he was 13, he had accidentally injured someone with his quirk. He was helping his teacher charge his phone, however, he didn't know about the fact that he could cause objects to overcharge and explode, causing the phone to exceed percentage and blow up. Luckily, the teacher didn't hold it against Kajuden. Since then, he had been reluctant to use his exploding move. Abilities '''Keen Intellect: '''Kajuden's a relatively smart kid, studying most of the time and training on his own, he is incredibly good in Science and most subjects. Quirk: '''Charger: (増加率 Zoukaritsu): Kajuden's quirk allows him to charge people up to their full strength by transferring his energy to theirs, letting them reach full capacity. After some time, the energy will be retransferred back to Kajuden. Kajuden can also charge up objects, meaning that if a piece of paper can only deal 0.01% damage, Kajuden can transfer his energy to it and turn it into a blade. He can also cause objects to explode by charging them for too long. He can charge himself as well, giving him more than 100% strength but the energy will be lost quickly. Supermoves: Extreme Papercut (エクストリームペーパーカット Ekusutoriimu Peepaakatto): Kajuden charges many pieces of paper at a time to full capacity and attacks people with it. Exploding Giant (爆発の巨人 Bakuhatsu no Kyojin): Kajuden overcharges a huge object to the point it explodes. '300% Over Maximum '(最大300パーセント Saidai Hyaku Paasento): Kajuden goes past his limit by giving himself more energy to the point he has 300% power to fight. Stats Equipment Relationship Battles and Events Trivia *